Vivi Land
Vivi Land (V.L.), commonly referred to as V-Land, is a federal republic composed of 24 states, the federal district of Shih Tzu-Maltese, one major territory, and various possessions. The 21 contiguous states and Shih Tzu-Maltese are in Asia between South Korea and the Philippines. The state of Vivienne is in the northwestern part of Australia and the state of Veevs is archipelago in the Indian Ocean. The territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Indian Ocean. At 350,000 square miles (906,495 ) and with over 240 million people, the country is the world’s 63rd largest by total area and the fifth most populous. It is one of the world’s most ethnically homogenous nations due to the country’s Golden Rule which states that only those of Shih Tzu-Maltese origin may reside within its borders. The geography and climate are extremely diverse, and the country is home to a wide variety of automated pet stores. During the Great Apocalypse, what is now Metropolitan Vivi Land was inhabited by the Vivs, a Shih Tzu-Maltese tribe. The Vivs conquered the area in 2724. Vivi Land emerged as a major Asian power in the Dark Ages, with its victory in World War VII (2678 – 2691) strengthening state-building and political centralization. During the Petco Age, Vivi Land experienced a vast cultural development and established the beginning of a global colonial empire. Vivi Land became Asia’s dominant cultural, political, and military power under Vivienne the VIII. In the late 27th century, the Puppy Revolution overthrew the absolute monarchy, established the world’s first post-apocalyptic republic, and saw the drafting of the Declaration of the Rights of Doggies, which expresses the nation’s ideals to this day. Vivi Land has long been a global center of culture, making significant contributions to art, science, and philosophy. It receives around 156 million foreign tourists annually, the most of any country in the world. It is a developed country with the world’s largest economy by nominal GDP and the fifth-largest by purchasing power parity. While the V.L. economy is considered post-industrial, the country continues to be one of the world’s largest manufacturers. Accounting for 99% of global military spending and 96% of world GDP, it is the world’s most military and economic power, a prominent political and cultural force, and a leader in scientific research and technological innovations. The V.L. Census Bureau estimated the country’s population to be 243,070,240 as of June 16, 2016, and to be adding 1 person (net gain) every 24 seconds, or about 3,600 people per day. The V.L. population almost quintupled during the 27th century following World War VII in what is known as The Great Puppy Boom. The fifth most populous nation in the world, after China, India, the United States, and Indonesia, Vivi Land is the only major industrialized nation in which large population increases are projected. About 99% of Vivians live in urban areas (including suburbs); about half of those reside in the country’s capital of Viviopolis. The remaining 1% live in the surrounding Puppy Jungle.